A Different Mission
by WildClover27
Summary: What to do about Goniff's birthday? A little story in celebration of Chris Cary's birthday. Sadly missed, always remembered. A wonderful actor and director, and the only person who could have possibly portrayed Goniff.


Craig Garrison walked out to the back garden in search of his sister. His shirt sleeves were rolled up his forearms in enjoyment of the first decently warm day in June. He spotted Terry kneeling in the dirt, a large bowl beside her, hands busy picking the first English peas of the season.

She looked up as he squatted down on the opposite side of the row of peas. "Come to help?"

"No."

"Didn't think so," she said with crinkle of her nose. She continued picking the full pods, leaving the flatter ones to fill out.

Craig picked a full pod off his side, popped it open and scraped the green balls out into his palm. They were tossed into his mouth and crunched in satisfaction. That earned him a dirty look from his sister.

"You have something up your sleeve for Goniff's birthday?" Garrison asked quietly.

Terry didn't look up and she kept her voice as quiet as his. "I was thinking of throwing him a party, but we'd have to be careful with that."

"Why?" asked Garrison curiously.

"Well, he wasn't at all comfortable at the one for Actor and me at the Savoy," she said. "Goniff's more the pub type, but then I don't want him to feel that he's less deserving of a fancy bash."

Garrison nodded. "Where do you want to do this? They seem to congregate more at the Doves."

Terry shook her head. "I was thinking of a private party with a few friends. I can close the Fox for one night, no problem."

Craig became suspicious. "Ah, what friends?"

"Meg," replied Terry watching her brother's reaction.

"They really did hit it off, didn't they," said Craig with a chuckle.

"You don't have a problem with that?" asked his sister dubiously.

The blond lieutenant shook his head. "Not really. I just don't want to encourage the guys to fraternize too seriously with the local women."

"Too late for that," laughed Terry. "I know of two women Casino is seeing. Separately, not together," she added quickly. "Actor keeps himself confined to London. And Chief . . ."

"Chief is interested in Crystal."

Terry froze. Just her eyes moved as she looked up at her older brother. "What makes you say that?"

Garrison grinned. "I know my kid sister. She's interested. And Chief gets even quieter when she's around."

"Maybe he's not comfortable around her," hedged Terry, hands slowing as she continued to pick peas.

"He's comfortable enough to meet her out on the estate when they think they aren't being seen." Craig inwardly smiled knowing he was now making his middle sister worried. "It's all right. I trust you to keep things from getting too serious or having the wrong consequences."

This got a reaction from the girl. Terry looked up wide-eyed. "I beg your pardon? You expect me to police our sister and your scout?"

"I figure you already are," replied Craig nonchalantly. "Or are you and Actor encouraging them?"

Terry turned her concentration to her gardening. "Actor is simply teaching Chiefy how to better himself. I seriously doubt he's trying to turn Chief into another Casanova like himself."

Garrison was tempted to tease Terry about her somewhat strange relationship with the older confidence man, but Terry had the hand clippers close at hand, and she still took anything from him about her relationship with any man way too seriously.

"So, are you up for a practical joke on Goniff?"

Terry turned a conniving grin on her brother. "And just what do you have up your sleeve, Mr. Straight-laced West Point?"

Garrison grinned just as wickedly. "The Fox _is_ across the street from G-2 . . ."

GGGGG

Goniff sat at the game table in the downstairs common room, half-heartedly playing a game of solitaire. Today was his birthday. For all his worry about surviving to see his next birthday, he still would have liked someone to at least wish him a happy birthday. Instead, they were all acting as though it were just any normal day at the mansion. He knew there was a mission, because the Warden had taken off a couple hours before with a briefcase. It figured didn't it? A bloke just couldn't catch a break.

"'Ey, Actor?" Goniff turned to the Italian. "You think there's a mission?"

The confidence man did not look up from reading the latest edition of Stars and Stripes. "It would be a safe bet as Garrison went out with his briefcase." His tone was distracted and brooked no further questions.

"Wot about dinner?" persisted the Cockney.

"What about it?" asked Casino, piling his cards together to shuffle again.

"Wot if Terry don't get back in time?"

Chief remained seated in the window twirling his blade. "Won't be the first time we scraped together sandwiches before a mission."

Wonderful. Great birthday supper. A sandwich. Terry always made a special meal for the other blokes on their birthdays. And a cake. A real one.

"He's back," said Chief, watching out the window.

"Briefcase?" asked Casino.

"Yeah, but no cuff."

Casino laughed. "Safe bet, Actor? Ten says there's no mission."

Actor looked over his paper. "You are on."

"I got ten says no mission," said Chief quietly.

"I got ten says there is," said Goniff pessimistically. The way the day was going, he couldn't be that lucky.

The front door opened and Garrison walked in, the briefcase hanging from his hand, handcuff dangling.

"No mission, Warden?" asked Casino cockily.

"Oh there's a mission," replied the lieutenant.

Goniff held his hand out to Casino, who just stared at it. "Come on now, Mate."

Casino shook his head. "Jeez, Goniff."

The blond man held his hand out until Casino pulled a wad of bills from his pocket and slapped one into the open palm in disgust. Actor's pipe went between his teeth and his arm stretched out toward Chief. The Indian looked at him in equal disgust and slapped a bill in the Italian's hand.

Garrison just shook his head. "You guys bet on anything, don't you?"

"It staves off boredom," said Actor in a tone that sounded just that.

"Okay, you have twenty minutes to get a bag together," said Garrison, walking to his office.

That got everyone's attention.

"No briefing, Lieutenant?" asked Actor curiously.

"Not here," said Garrison. He shrugged. "This one's a little different. Major Shaeffer's going to brief us in his office."

Casino snorted. "Schaeffer couldn't brief his way outta a paper bag."

"Doesn't matter," said Garrison shortly. "Get packed."

"And how should we pack?" asked Actor. He carefully folded his paper and set it on the ottoman before standing.

"It's going to be warm," replied Garrison.

"Ah, Italy," smiled the Italian smugly.

"A little east," said Garrison stepping into his office.

"Greece again?" grumbled Casino in distaste.

"Wot about Terry?" asked Goniff.

"Meg sent Chris after her," came the lieutenant's voice from his office. "She's in London. She'll meet us at Archbury. Come on, move it!"

With much grumbling, the men went up the stairs.

"There's no bloody time for supper," complained Goniff.

"You will live," replied an Italian accented voice wearily.

Garrison, in his office, just grinned and shook his head.

GGGGG

Forty-five minutes later, Garrison pulled the Packard to the curb in front of G-2. They all got out and filed into the two story stone building. As they approached Major Schaeffer's office on the second floor, the door opened and Meg Schaeffer came out.

"Oh, Lieutenant Garrison!" she looked a bit uncomfortable. "I am sorry, Sir. There has been a change. A Col. Jeffers is on his way from Whitehall to brief you. He should be here in an hour. I'm sorry. I tried calling the mansion, but you had left already."

Garrison looked at his watch in annoyance.

"Let's see," said Actor cheerfully. "That should give us time to drive back to the mansion and turn right around to return here."

Garrison gave him a dirty look.

"Waste uh gas if yuh ask me," added Casino in amusement.

"Nobody asked you, Casino," said Garrison.

Meg stepped forward to stand directly in front of Garrison. He voice was hesitant. "I was just going over to the Blue Fox to meet some friends. May I buy you a drink while you wait?"

Garrison thought about it. Before he could answer, Actor spoke up. "The Lieutenant may not partake of any alcohol before meeting with a colonel. However, we do not have the same restriction."

Garrison's eyes swiveled in a glare at his second. Meg stifled a grin with difficulty.

"Hey, what about it, Warden?" asked Casino eagerly.

Garrison sighed. "Okay. One drink and only one drink," he said sternly.

Actor held his elbow out to the young woman. "Miss Schaeffer?"

Meg looked up at him in surprise, but smiled and placed her hand inside his elbow. She did not miss the startled look she received from Goniff.

The group walked back down the hall and downstairs. They trooped across the street, but Garrison stopped them at the door.

"One drink and no monkey business," he ordered sternly.

There were insincere mutterings behind him as he turned and led the way into the bar. Actor was behind him, a hand on Meg's back to escort her in. Casino and Chief followed. Goniff dragged along behind everyone, head down.

"So where is the Limey?" Terry's voice sounded in amusement.

Goniff's head popped up in surprise as the others parted in front of him. Terry, Christine, and Kit were facing him.

"Happy Birthday, Goniff!" they said loudly.

More wishes were voiced by the other men. Garrison held up a finger and the four men started a chorus of Happy Birthday. The three women and Goniff stared.

"I didn't know they had that in them," whispered Chris.

"It's amazing what they have in them," replied Terry a tad sarcastically.

That earned a snort from Kit. She walked around the end of the bar and proceeded to start pouring glasses of ale.

Goniff looked around in surprise. "You blokes are crazy," he said. "Uh, not you, Warden," he added quickly. All depressed thoughts fled at what was most obviously a birthday party.

There were dishes of food lined up on the bar with a stack of plates and piles of silverware. The square tables had all been pushed together in a row in the middle of the floor with long tablecloths covering them. All of the men and women walked over to take seats. Goniff sat in the middle with a self-conscious Meg beside him. Somehow, Chief ended up beside Christine. Craig and Actor were next to each other with Terry on the other side of Actor and Casino next to her.

Kit made the rounds of the table with glasses of ale on a tray balanced on one hand. She placed one in front of each of the people at the table ending with Garrison. Instead of ale, she placed a glass of dark liquid in front of him.

"What's this?" asked Craig dubiously.

"Coca Cola," said Kit with a sassy smile. "You're on duty."

That drew chuckles from around the table and a glare from Garrison. Actor leaned a little closer.

"Would Courvoisier be more appealing to you, Lieutenant?" asked the con man

Garrison looked at his second with a grin. "It would be much more appealing, Actor."

The Italian looked up and called out, "Miss Gallagher?"

"I know," said Kit in disgust, "get the good stuff."

"If you please."

Actor picked up the offending glass of soda and placed it in front of Terry. This earned him another glare.

Goniff looked around the table with a grin. He was holding Meg's hand under the table. Chris was sitting happily beside Chief. Casino was working his way through his glass of ale. Terry seemed to be waiting for something. Actor was smiling benignly. And the Warden was actually loosening up some.

"'Ey, Warden," called the Cockney. "I guess there isn't any mission."

"Oh, this is a mission," replied Garrison. "And it has definitely been different."

"Blimey! You were all in on it?" asked Goniff in surprise.

"Of course," replied Terry.

"Gotcha didn't we, Limey?" asked Casino smugly.

"Right an' you did do that, Mate," admitted the pickpocket.

"Am I late?" a female voice called out from the door.

Casino turned in his seat and grinned. "Mary! Come on in, Babe. The party's just startin'."

Everybody looked at the curvy blond woman who pranced up and gave the safecracker a resounding kiss. She took the seat beside Casino and looked across the table at the Englishman.

"'Appy birthday, Goniff!" she bubbled.

"Thanks, Mary," grinned Goniff.

"Casino's latest," said Actor by way of explanation in a low voice to Garrison.

Craig was beginning to wonder just how much more there was about his men that he didn't know. Obviously Terry was in on it all because she had arranged the guest list so to speak.

Everyone filled their plates at the bar. There was an abundance of food Terry had cooked at her apartment and ferried over to the bar. Even she ate a healthy amount. Kit put the juke box on so there was music to eat by.

Goniff glanced at Meg. In a formal voice he asked, "Would you care to dance, Miss Schaeffer?"

"I'd love to, Mr. Grainger," smiled Meg.

Goniff got up and held a hand out to the young woman. She rose and placed her hand in his. They walked to the dance area of the floor and began a slow dance.

"I didn't know he knew how to do that," admitted Terry.

"It's amazing what they have in them," Chris echoed her sister's earlier words.

"Come on, Babe," said Casino to his girlfriend.

They joined Goniff and Meg.

"Care to dance, Chiefy?" asked Chris.

The Indian's head shot around to stare at her with a deer in the headlights look. His eyes turned to look at Garrison's reaction. Craig managed to keep a straight face and flicked his fingers at his scout, giving his permission. Almost in a state of shock, the young man rose from his seat and led Christine out to the dance floor.

"I didn't know he knew how to do that," it was Garrison's turn.

"Teresa taught him," said Actor. The con man turned a frown to the said woman. "By the way, Miss Garrison. You have arranged dates for the other three. What about me?"

Terry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Actor, does this look like a bordello and do I look like a madam?"

Craig could not stifle a chortle of laughter at that. Actor's lips pursed together and he faced forward, taking a slow sip of his cognac.

Terry leaned forward and looked at her brother. "Craig, would you care to dance?"

Ah, that was the lay of the land thought the Italian. She was supposed to be his date. Well, he would make her wait.

"Not with you, Sister," replied Garrison.

"If you wish to dance, Teresa, just ask," said Actor in a bored voice.

"Not if you're going to get nasty," she retorted, looking away from him.

"I am never nasty," denied the confidence man haughtily.

Garrison could not resist the opportunity when it presented itself. "You could always feed her champagne," he suggested to his second.

"Lieutenant!" Actor said in overdone outrage. "Hardly."

The two men looked at each other, one with a raised eyebrow and the other with a wide grin. They did not pay attention to Terry getting up from the table. Actor looked around at a tap on his shoulder.

Terry stood with an expression as haughty as the con man was capable of. She held out an elbow. "Mr. Borghese? Would you care to have this dance?"

Actor stared at her silently. He jumped as an elbow jabbed into his ribs. "Just dance with her" was hissed at him.

"I would be delighted, Miss Garrison," intoned Actor just as haughtily.

Craig watched in amusement as the Italian placed his hand in the crook of Terry's elbow and allowed her to lead him from the table.

"You are not leading."

"Of course not, Darling. You wouldn't know how to follow."

Craig laughed to himself. He wasn't surprised when Actor tucked Terry in close and started the slow dance with her. The couples stayed on the floor as the jukebox went to the next slow song.

Kit plopped down in Actor's chair next to Craig to rest from being hostess. He looked at her.

"Unh uh," she shook her head. "Gallaghers don't dance with Garrisons."

"As I recall, Pres used to dance with Cinder."

Kit gave him a wry look. "Me older brother is just as nuts as your sister," she said in a broad Irish accent. She watched the couples on the dance floor. "Is there something in the ale?" she asked. "They're all a little strange tonight. Yourself included."

"I never get to relax around them," admitted Craig. He looked at Kit seriously. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Kit looked at him. "As long as you never tell Joe I danced with a Garrison."

"No fear of that," assured Craig.

They got up and made their way to the floor with the others.

Terry caught sight of them and did a double take. "Merde," she said in amazement.

Actor looked at his commanding officer. He removed his left hand from Terry's and pushed her head back against his shoulder, picking up her hand again. She hitched a shoulder and snuggled in close.

A few dances later, the elaborate cake Terry had baked was cut and devoured by the group. Goniff sat in his chair and looked around the table. He unknowingly was in agreement with Kit. They were all acting strange tonight. Well, sure and things would be back to normal in the morning. Still and all, it was a good birthday and a crazy 'mission'; one he would never forget.


End file.
